Potter I'm Pregnant
by eccentric indeed
Summary: After I said it and saw James' reaction , I immediately regretted it.  "Potter , why so thick ? we are not even dating." I told him.    "Whatever you say Mummy Lily , just don't stress too much , it'll be bad for our baby."   Merlin.
1. Lily Evans : never backs off a dare

Disclaimer: Not J.K Rowling alright? Sheesh. HP's all hers.

**Chapter 1: Lily Evans: never backs off a dare.**

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Sirius."

Hestia, Lily's best friend, glared at her as she dared her to kiss the stupid mutt.

"No, I won't. "She declared.

"Tsk ,tsk , tsk .. Hestia Jones are you backing off a simple dare?" Alice, another best friend of Lily's, teased.

"Simple? You're saying kissing that-that-that thing is simple , it's just so , uh , ewww, disgusting!"Hestia exclaimed shuddering.

Lily and Alice smirked." But you said you don't fancy him, so you would not really care now, would you?"

_'Damn, they already now.'_ Hestia huffed," I hate you both."

"We love you too."Alice and Lily giggled as Hestia made her way to Sirius who was in the other side of the Common room by the fireplace. He was just hanging out with the Marauders, laughing and drinking butterbeer.

Hestia took a deep breath and tapped the laughing boy on his shoulder. Sirius turned around and was shocked when he felt lips on his. Hestia immediately broke it off and ran back to her laughing friends with her face as red as Lily's hair.

Sirius was now gaping like a fish, until he found his voice and said, "Well, that doesn't happen every day."The other Marauders chuckled, "Go on mate ask her out."

"HEY JONES!" he shouted to the blushing brunette."You, Me, Hogsmeade alright?"

Hestia nodded. Sirius grinned , "Oh I almost forgot , do you know how to make pie ?" he asked.

Hestia nodded slowly , confused as to why in the world Sirius would ask her that.

"You do? Oh My God ! Will you marry me?"Sirius exclaimed. The marauders just rolled their eyes and mouthed to the girls ,_ ' he loves pie._'

Now it was their turn to roll their eyes. Hestia smiled at Sirius and turned back to her giggling friends.

It was now Lily's turn. _'Ha time for revenge.'_

Hestia smiled wickedly at the redhead. Lily gulped._ 'This is not going to be good.'_

"Lily Evans, I dare you too …"

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

...too.

They knew that Lily Evans never backs off a dare. So here I am making my way to that stupid , arrogant deranged boy telling him that .. that.. oh for crying out loud !

"Oh hello Lilykins , came here to kiss Prongs ?" Sirius teased. Jerk.

I ignored him and turned to Potter. Facing him with the most serious expression I could muster I told him, "Potter I'm Pregnant and you're the father."

A firework of butterbeer ensued and then choking.

After I said it and saw James' reaction , I immediately regretted it . James was smiling at me.

" I'm gonna be a dad." He muttered.

"Potter , why so thick ? we are not even dating." I told him.

"Whatever you say Mummy Lily , just don't stress too much , it'll be bad for our baby."

Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok , i dare all of you too.. REVIEW ! <strong>

**I hope it was fine .**

**I will update the next chapter tomorrow.**

**BYE .**


	2. Bob or Pie ?

Disclaimer: Me? Still not J.K. It's all hers.

A/N: Yeah , so here's chapter 2 , it's longer than the last one , i hope it so long enough. Forgive me i'm new at this :).

**mischief marauderly managed- thanks for the suggestion , i'm not really fond of writing long ones , but sure i'll try to make the chapter longer.**

**PadfootsFiliam- thanks , well here it is !**

**Shhayy-j11- yeah PIE !**

**istolethecookie- thanks too !**

**Thank you for the reviews you make my day ! 3**

**Chapter 2: Bob or Pie ?**

**Lily's POV**

Its official Hogwarts has gone bonkers.

After what happened in the common room ( I won't even dare recall it again , for the mere memory of it makes me gag ) , the Marauders , _especially_ James announced that I was pregnant with _his_ son. Well, now everybody, and I do mean everybody, I think they also told the centaurs, know about it. I tried to tell him the truth but he just won't believe me , he says ,_' Oh Dearest Lilykins , do not be ashamed about it for our baby would be the best goddamn looking kid since … I was born !'_ Yeah right. He won't even listen to me whenever I tell him that it was all just a dare. How thick could he get ? If I could read his mind , I'm so sure it is says , _"I'm gonna be a dad , I'm gonna be a dad..! I don't care what Lily says , I'm gonna be a dad.." _Wanna bet ?

**James' POV**

_'I'm gonna be a dad , I'm gonna be a dad..!_ I don't care what Lily says , I'm gonna be a dad.."_'_ I cheer in my mind.

**Back to Lily's POV**

Everybody keeps telling me,_ 'Oh, I hope the baby has your eyes', 'I hope little Prongs loves pie','I hope it loves to read' , 'Maybe it will look just like James', 'What are you naming it?'_ Oh, we'll name it Baby_ Potter-is-soo-thick-he-doesn't-even-realize-that-what-i-said-was-not-true-and-now-everyone-thinks-I'm-really-pregnant-he's-such-a-git._ I think it's a nice name,_ for a non-existent baby_! **JPFC** (James Potter Fan Club) even showered me with cards that says , _'Congratulations!' or 'Yay ! Another Potter !_', well some sent me death threats , but I don't really care because like I said I AM NOT PREGNANT .! But , no they won't even listen , now they have this **JPBFC** ( James Potter's Baby Fan Club ).*sighs*

Here I am stuck in the common room with the Marauders fussing over me. "You, Padfoot get the blankets and pillows, Moony go get some books for her to read, Peter ummm, go get her some food, fruits would be good." James told them. They were all working like a well-oiled machine. James turned to me and said, "Lily would you like anything else?"

"No."I told him, standing up. He was startled by my sudden action and began saying,"Careful! Careful!"

_Seriously?_ I'm not injured or something! I need my friends , they'll get me out of this.

_Cue super helpful friends that I was just talking about._

"Oh look , there's Lily , Hey Lil ! I shotgun Godmother."Oh gee ,_ thanks a lot_ Hestia.

"Oh and I'll knit some baby clothes for you !"_Thanks_ Alice you just made it better.

Such great friends.

"_You_ are godmother? Sirius asked Hestia. She nodded.

"But that means I have to marry you and it also means.."

"MORE PIE!" He exclaimed , jumping up and down. The others burst out laughing.

How did I end up with this people ?

While in classes , things were worse , teachers were so happy for me that the we spent the whole time talking about babies and the joys of pregnancy. Professor McGonagall even gave me a pamphlet.._'So you got pregnant by an arrogant, pig-headed jerk..'_ Gee thanks , it helped me so much.

Potions , my favorite class was worse. Professor Slughorn was making us do my favorite potion,_ Draught of Living Death,_ but he stopped me before I could even get near my cauldron, _'No, no, Ms. Evans, the smoke will be bad for the little one don't stress yourself too much.'_ Merlin's flowered knickers , they have gone insane!

On my way to Charms, I came across Professor Dumbledore.

He winked at me and said , "Well , I suppose you hate that dare don't you ?"

I just grimaced. " You have no idea Professor. No idea at all."

Dumbledore chuckled."I hope it has your eyes."

I groaned.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Lily Evans was sitting on an armchair in the common room, she was reading a book and was enjoying the peaceful –<p>

_Creak._

_Creak._

_Thud._

"Padfoooooottttttttt !"James bellowed.

Lily sighed_.'And I thought I was gonna have a great day.'_

She turned to shout at Potter but suddenly became speechless as she saw his shirt.

It was a simple white shirt, but what made her speechless was the print on it.

It read:_ James loves BOB._

"Well hello Lilykins , Bob."James greeted, rubbing his head , apparently Sirius pushed him while he was going downstairs.

'_Well , since it's no use convincing James that It was a dare and I'm not really pregnant , yada ,yada,yada I'll just ignore him.'_ She told herself. But she just couldn't help but ask..

"Who in the world is BOB?"

James chuckled."It's our son of course."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't really know."James said uncertainly , then just shrugged.

"You named our son BOB?"Lily asked in disbelief,_ 'Wait did I just say OUR son ?'_

James smiled and said , "Well it was either that , Pugsley , Cheddar or Pie."

Lily raised an eyebrow, " Pugsley ? Cheddar ? and wha- Pie ?"

James just laughed and then said, "My dearest wife, will you accompany me to the kitchens for some pie?"

Something came tumbling from the boy's dormitories."Yes Prongs, I'll come with you."It was Sirius.

"Oh hi Lily , hi Pie !"he greeted the amused redhead. Lily just shook her head fondly.

"Padfoot , I told you his name is Bob , not Pie."James said.

Sirius just stuck his tongue out and said , "Whatever I still think Pie is the best name for him. Anywho , let's go get some pie !"

James looked expectantly at Lily and she nodded._ 'Well I do think Bob is hungry.'_ She chuckled to herself.

Lily wanted pie, but as soon as she saw Sirius inhale it all, she felt like never eating again. The pie looked like it was murdered. Poor Pie. James just shrugged and ate his normally._ 'Ah , at least I have a normal husband…OMG what did I just say?'_Lily thought panicked. James was looking at Lily concernedly and asked her , "Hey Lils, everything alright ?". Lily looked up and found herself staring at James' beautiful hazel eyes. _'Uh oh , why do I have butterflies in my tummy , could it be ? Ah ! Damn Potter and his eyes ! And Bob too.'_

Lily just nodded.

"You better eat or Bob will starve." He told the redhead.

Lily laughed and began eating pie, unaware of the fact that she was already falling for the hazel-eyed boy.

That night she was thinking about how crazy things have gone just because of that dare and of how in the world could PiE give you a change of heart , and as she closed her eyes , she muttered under her breath words that made her giggle as she went to sleep.."Goodnight Bob."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Will update the third chappie if i get more than 10 reviews !**

**REVIEW and i'll give you PIE ! xD**


	3. I Owled my parents

Disclaimer: HP is all Jo's and not mine.

A/N: Sorry it took me soo long to update , i am a busy bee . My apologies :))

**Chapter 3: I owled my mum and dad.**

Lily Evans woke up to a beautiful Sunday with the sun shining brightly.

She stretched and yawned and looked around her room. Her roommates were still sleeping and she was the only one awake. She turned to look at the time and she saw on her bedside table a beautiful sunflower and beside it was a fresh batch of super,yummy,awesome PANCAKES!**(A/N: I love pancakes ).**

Beside it was a note, it read:_ "Hey here's breakfast, have a wonderful day, Good Morning! P.S I hope Bob's not allergic to pancakes, it's the only thing I could cook."_

Lily rolled her eyes and began eating them, not aware that she had a silly grin on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Poke.<em>

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Slap._

"Merlin! Lily? What did you that for?"Sirius asked rubbing his cheek.

"You were poking my tummy." She said nonchalantly.

"Blame Pie , he's not poking me back." Sirius defended.

_Slap._

"Why did you - ?"

"It's Bob not Pie."

_Slap._

"That's for being stupid."

_Slap._

"That's for existing."

Sirius fell on the floor, stood up, and then ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

A few seconds later..

_"AHHHHHHHHHH !"_

A pause.

_"AHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHH!"_

Another pause .

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Sirius came back down , face wet and hand marks on both of his cheeks which were all beet red.

The others looked at him expectantly , obviously curious to why he was shouting.

"I have pimple."

* * *

><p>"Hi Lily!" Remus greeted as he and Sirius found her under the Marauder's tree reading a book.<p>

"Hey Remus. Come , sit down."She said.

"Hi Lil-"

"Go away".

"Unfair , you offered Remus to sit down and you told me to go away. That is not how you treat_ Prongs Jr.'s_ godfather."Sirius said indignantly. Lily just shook her head fondly.

"So it's Prongs Jr. now?"

"No it's still Pie."

"But you just said-"

"Sirius has a short attention span."Remus said in grimace.

" I _do not_ have a- oh look a dried leaf!.._And that_ is why I love prunes." Sirius said smiling. Lily just raised her eyebrows and Remus shrugged.

Then a shadow was casted over them , it was Snape.

"I need to talk to _Li- Evans_."he said curtly. Sirius' fist curled into a ball and Remus had hold of his wand. Lily told them that it was alright and she went and followed Severus until they were out of earshot of the marauders , who were now watching their every move.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Lily looked at Severus expectantly and he was looking at her tummy. _'Seriously?'_

"Well , I can't possibly believe that he told the centaurs , but he told you too ?"Lily asked bewildered.

Snape scowled. "_Told me_? More like rub it in my face !"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Severus was walking down the hall when something slammed into him rubbing a white t-shirt in his face , chanting .._

_'I'm gonna be a dad , I'm gonna be a dad , me and Lily are gonna have a baby and you are gonna be sad !'_

_He recognized that voice.'Potter.'_

_"Wait ? He and Lily are gonna have a baby?"_

_'I'm gonna be a dad , I'm gonna be a dad..'_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Lily was laughing at the story_.'Ah Potter , still thick.'_

Snape looked offended. "Why are you laughing? You should be mad at the rumors _that idiot_ is spreading about you having that-that _thing_." He said pointing at Lily's tummy.

"It's name is _Bob_." She said stll smiling. Severus was shocked and simply turned away from the redhead muttering.."Great , now _I'm_ gonna be sad."

She went back to the anxious marauders and told them what Snape told her. After she told the story , as expected , they burst out laughing. Lily smiled herself silly as she wondered how in the world is she going to fix this thing.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of reading , Lily fell asleep.<p>

When she woke up, she was looking at a very odd sight.

Her stomach was exposed . Sirius and Remus were all wet , and they were holding a dungbomb.

"Now little Prongs , you remove this gently , and throw it at your target ,_ HAAAA_!"He exclaimed throwing it to the other direction where a group of first years were just hanging out.

As Sirius threw the dungbomb and did its job , they began running and screaming away. The two boys burst out laughing , wiping their eyes , they turned around and saw a redhead looking confusedly at them.

"Uhh .. what are you doing ?" She blurted.

"Teaching little Prongs the marauder ways , you should have seen it , we taught him how to flirt and how to wrestle the Giant squid and how to eat like a man _*Lily snorted*_, oh , and we pranked Snivellus."He said proudly.

"Oh , Potter will be so proud."

"I know. Oh, speak of the devil._ Hi Prongsie!_" Sirius said waving his arms at the bespectacled boy. James grinned and laughed at how weird his best bud is.

He greeted his friends and turned to Lily.

He smiled at her and gave her something it was _a letter._

James ran before she could even ask who it was from.

The other marauders went and followed James leaving Lily to read the letter.

As she opened it , her eyes widened in shock.

It read:

_Dear Lily ,_

_All we can say is **FiNALLY** , James has absolutely been inlove with you since first year , and now he finally got you and now you are going to have a baby ! Oh my , we are gonna be grandparents._

_I never thought this day would come. So tell us are you expecting a boy or a girl ? What are you naming it ? Can you name it after James , or at least put James' names there . Oh , we are so happy , we were shocked at first because it was unexpected , BUT still we are very much happy for the both of you. Hoping to see you soon. Do come for Christmas._

_Mr and Mrs. Potter._

_'He loved me since our first year , well that was unexpected , it was just so .. wait ..__WHAT THE - ?'_

"You owled your parents ?"Lily bellowed as she entered the common room , face as red as hair.

James looked up at her grinning and said , "Oh I almost forgot , I also owled yours."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW !<strong>

**Your reviews make my day !**

**So go on and press that button !**

**I'll try to update faster , but can't promise anything , i'm really busy.**

**THANKS . :D**


	4. Oh , I also Owled Yours

**Disclaimer: J.K owns all HP .**

**A/N: SORRY if it took so long for me to update , i did tell you all that i am a busy bee. **

**Still..**

**THANKS for all the reviews , it made me smile :)**

**istolethecookie- belated HAPPY BiRTHDAY :))**

**Chapter 4: Oh, I also Owled Yours**

_'Azkaban is a dark and lonely place , Lily. You don't wanna go there.'_ Lily convinced herself as she was struggling not to maim the smirking boy infront of her.

_'Deep breaths , deep steady breaths. '_she told herself.

"You did WHAT?"She shrieked. James fell off his chair in surprise. He got up rubbed the back of his neck.

"I owled them ?" He said , feeling like Captain Obvious at the moment. Lily glared at him murderously and James shot up his hands up in the air as if surrendering.

"What was wrong with it?"he asked defensively. Lily sighed irritably.

"For the millionth time I'm not—" she was cut off as James owl , Athena flew on the table and dropped three letters.

The first one was from her mum , it read :

**Dear Lily ,**

**You're WHAT? Oh my god. I'm gonna be a grandmother ! Why didn't you tell me , you already got together with** _**him**_."Lily blushed furiously ,_ 'Oh no , he can't read this letter , Pfft , Mothers.'_ James was looking at her funnily as she turned beet red."Something wrong Lil ?"

"Oh uh , nothing Potter." she squeaked. James shrugged and continued to pet his owl.

Lily continued reading.

**"I mean , you had a crush on him since first year , you are really just in denial. I'm so happy for both of you. I'm not gonna be mad at you , but your father is a different story , good luck dear. Oh, I hope the baby has your eyes.**

Love,

**Mum**

**Oh, P.S**

**Your dad is really NOT so happy about this.**

Lily gulped._ 'Uh oh.'_

She opened the next letter which was from her dad , it only contained 6 words but it was enough to surely scare the wits out of James .

**Lillian ,**

**I am going to kill _him._**

**Dad**

She showed James the letter and watched as the color in his face drained. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. But nevertheless she let out a small chuckle. She looked down at the table and saw another letter._'But I already read mum and dad's so—'.._

"Potter,"She said snapping him out of his shocked state."Who else did you write to ?"

"Oh , your sister , Petunia , is it ?" He said. Lily eyes widened and suddenly grabbed the letter and began reading it..

**Freak ,**

**Oh look , another freak. Don't you and your stupid freakish family go near mine. Stay in your own freaky world.**

**I no longer have a sister.**

**Petunia**

Tears filled Lily's eyes as she took all the letters and went for the girl's dormitories.

James remained rooted in his spot wondering,_ 'What did I do now?'_

Just then James' eye caught a small piece of paper , he picked it up and looked at it , _"It's with the letters , but who's it from?'_

He read it and immediately thought ,_ 'I have got to find Lily.'_

* * *

><p>Hestia and Alice were now huddled in Lily's bed comforting their friend.<p>

"Why-i-is-Tu-Tuney-so-bad-to-to-me?" she managed to say as she continued to cry.

There was a pop and a cup of hot chocolate appeared on Lily's bedside table. A note in an elegant writing beside it read ,

**Lily,**

**Drink , you'll feel loads better. Trust me.**

**Remus**

A crash and arguing was heard downstairs then ,"PAAAADDDDFFFOOOTTTT!"

Another pop was heard and there was pie.

**Lily-bear**

**Eat pie. It'll make you awesome. I mean look at me. Go on ,eat it or Moony will eat me. I hope it makes you smile.**

**Sirius**

_'Ah, the people I hang out with_.' she muttered shaking her head fondly. She sat up and began sipping the chocolate and nibbling on the she remembered, 'Tuney used to make these for me when I feel sad.' Her eyes began to eater again and she heard her friends sigh.

"Lily , please stop crying , you know I hate it when you cry."Hestia cried pouting , Alice nodded in agreement .Their eyes was starting to water too.

A knock was heard from their door , Hestia stood up and went for it and found a concerned James Potter on his broomstick.

"Can I talk to her alone?"He asked timidly. Alice and Hestia both agreed and went downstairs to leave the two Heads to talk privately. James sat down beside Lily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What did she say?" he inquired. Lily sat up and looked at him , and she saw concern etched all over the boy's face , this made her heart flutter. She handed him Petunia's letter and James began reading it. As he finished it , he was gaping at Lily.

"What happened?"He managed to ask. Lily took a deep breath and told him everything.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that she calls you freak because you got the Hogwarts letter and not her , and she was totally jealous about it and now she is treating you like trash and saying'I no longer have a sister'and does not accept Bob or me and she really , really stupid to do that."He cleared after the redhead told him nodded and sighed.<p>

"Tuney really does hate me , and she always will."

James sighed took the crumpled paper in his hand.

**James Potter**

**Hurt _my sister_ and you'll die a slow and painful death. Take care of her. And _don't_ tell her about this. **

**Petunia **

James smiled and told the sobbing redhead.

"Lily , your sister loves you very much, she may not show it, but she does. Keep that in mind."

Lily smiled gratefully at him and did something that shocked them both:** She hugged him.** Not a forced one , or even an awkward one , it was a hug of pure gratitude and love.

_'She hugged me. This is the greatest day of my life.'_

As they broke off , she grinned up at him and said , "Thanks ,James."

James went out the dormitories and had a silly grin on his face , he was in a great mood. . He forgot about the stairs and slid down it bruising his head in the process but it never ruined his mood.

The other marauders were looking at him weirdly and finally concluded. 'He's going nuts.'

"Uh Prongs , why the stupid grin?"Sirius inquired.

Even Sirius could not ruin his mood.

"She called me James."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW !<strong>


	5. Bonding with Bob

**Disclaimer: I am not Jo , therefore I do not own Harry Potter , darn.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating fast :))**

**THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS !**

**Chapter 5: Bonding with Bob.**

Lily Evans slowly opened her eyes and pondered about the week before.

_'What a week. I was rumored to be pregnant. The baby was named Bob. James as the "father" owled his parents and mine too , I hug him and I finally conclude that I already am falling in love with the stupid idiot.'_ She sighed. After she processed what she just pondered about she began to giggle,_ 'Why am I giggling?'_ she asked herself, feeling giddy."It's because you're in love , that's why?" She told herself aloud.

"YOU WHAT?"

Lily fell off the bed in surprise. She looked up in shock , and began blinking furiously unable to believe what she is seeing right now. Three smirking young lads in their jammies were standing in front of her.

"Hurt your bum, Evans?"A grinning Sirius asked.

"Oh bugger off." She waved them off , sitting back on her four-poster bed.

Sirius crossed his arms and said , "What was that you said earlier , something about being in love ? Tell Sirius." He pouted. Lily looked panicked and began to think of something fast.

"_Oh-Uh-Um_.. I'm in love with _pie_ !" She said quickly. Remus and James raised their eyebrows , obviously not believing her , however Sirius looked at her with wide eyes.

"**I LOVE YOU !**"He exclaimed , James choked.

Realizing what he said ,

_"I mean_ ,** I LOVE PIE !**" He changed it immediately before Prongs dips him in a cauldron full of poison. _'Yikes.'_

This made Lily and Remus burst into laughter. After their laughing fit , Lily snapped ,

"What are you all doing here?"

"BWB." They said happily. They looked like giddy school girls.

"B-WHAT?"She said rolling her eyes. The three lads sighed.

"BWB , Bonding With Bob."The three of them said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily groaned."Not another day with you lot."

Sirius scoffed." Not you , Bob."

"But Bob is in—"

"Don't argue with him , it's pointless."James told her smiling. She felt a sudden warmth flow in her body and the feeling of someone flipping pancakes in your tummy. She began to chuckle and smile and saw James' eyes glow in happiness of making her smile and laugh.

Lily sighed."Fine. I'll just go get dressed."

"The more reason we should stay—"

"OUT!"

"Are you su—"

_Slap_.

"Ouch."

* * *

><p>Lily went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and made her way to sit as far away from the Marauders. But alas , they were too fast and they immediately sat beside the huffing redhead.<p>

"Here Bob , some baby food." Sirius cooed at Lily's tummy. James and Remus grinned identically and also presented some baby food.

And they put it all at once in Lily's mouth.

Lily spluttered." Why are feeding me baby food?"

"It's for Bob and not for you invisible cranky person." Sirius answered.

"But Bob is inside m—"

Sirius had put yet again a spoonful of baby food in her mouth. This went on for a few minutes until the bowl was empty and Lily spluttered all the food. Remus and Sirius grinned at her and said , "Wait here , we are just gonna get some stuff."

Lily groaned._'I regret agreeing to this , it's all Potter's fault.'_

"How is it my fault?"

"Did I just say those out loud?"

"Yes you did Lillian , now how is it my fault."James demanded.

"Nothing , no , sorry , its not really your fault , I'm just really cranky and hungry because I only got to eat baby food." She said her stomach rumbling , she looked at the table and just her luck , they were all out of pancakes. _'NOOOOOO!'_

Then James shook his head fondly and slid a plate of delicious pancakes in front of the food-deprived redhead. He saw Lily look down at the pancakes in front her and then she turned to him wide-eyed , "Thank you James , you'll be a great husband."

James froze smiling goofily and Lily just ate her pancakes happily , unaware of the fact that she_ really_ did mean what she said and that she** REALLY** wanted James to be the one who gives her pancakes for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>"Now little Prongs do this and say , Levicorpus !"<p>

Sirius said as he flicked his wand and James Potter was hanging in the air by his ankle.

"PAADDDFFFOOOOTT!"

"Yes Prongsie-pie?"

"Don't call me that , PUT ME DOWN."James bellowed. Remus started snickering and Lily just rolled her eyes at the boys immaturity."Don't be like them Bob , you'll get the stupid."

"Oi ! Woman , don't interfere with our bonding." Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

Remus burst out laughing at what's happening and the fact the James' head is slowly turning purple.

"Moony , HEEEELLLPPPP !" James begged. This just made Remus laugh harder until-."

"PAADDDFOOOTT!"

"What? Prongs was lonely." Sirius said innocently. The other two glared at him and then -

"LEVICORPUS!"

"MOONY !"

"I was lonely too." He answered cheekily. Lily sighed and put James and Remus down.

"Lily-pie ! Me too !"Sirius whined.

"Do you guys hear something?" She asked innocently , looking around.

"Oh , so that how it is! Put me down this instant young lady."He told the smirking redhead. James and Remus were now on the floor clutching their stomachs.

"What is going on here?"

_'McGonagall!'_

"Ms. Evans what is going on here and why is Mr. Black hanging in the air?"She asked the four Gryffindors.

"Ah Minnie ! Thank Merlin you came , it's Evans she—"

"Professor he was gonna hex me for confiscating all his Zonko products and-and-and he-he , and i-i-just wanted to protect myself , so-so, I did-did this to –hi-him." She said her eyes starting to water. McGonagall looked at her like how a mother would look at her child and then she turned to glare at the shaggy haired boy whose eyes were now as wide as saucers.

"Black , Detention for** a whole month.**"

She declared then swiftly went away. As soon as she was out of earshot Remus and James who were also dumbfounded at what Lily had done , started to clap. Lily smiled proudly , wiping the fake-tears she had made.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Remus said whistling.

"And that Bob , is how you get an idiot into detention." She said , smirking.

"I hate you EVANS!" Sirius shouted. They all laughed and went away. Sirius began to panic.

"Hey ! You forgot to put me down !"

* * *

><p>"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Lily evans exclaimed as the Marauders dragged her into the Quidditch Pitch.<p>

"Scared Lily-Pie?" Sirius teased. Lily glared at him , and he smiled at her cheekily.

Trembling she tried to get away but felt someone tap her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She looked up to see James on his broomstick , looking at her eagerly.

Lily sighed." Afraid of heights." She breathed out and waited for the teasing to ensue. Yet silence engulfed them and she looked up again to see that James was smiling and his hand was stretched out—

"Would you like to fly with me?" He asked.

Lily looked nervous and squeaked, "But I'm afraid I'll fall down !"

"Do you trust me ?" James asked smiling at her. She stared at his face and felt her heart melt.

She stretched out of her hand and grabbed hold of the calloused, warm hands of this bespectacled boy. Butterflies exploded and smiles and blushes were fought as Lily sat at front with the warmth of James behind her.

"Are you ready?"James asked. Lily took a deep breath.

"Yes."

He kicked off the ground and slowly went higher and higher into the red orange sky. Lily covered her eyes with her hands as they grew higher not wanting to see how high they were. She heard James sigh contentedly. She heard a chuckle and she rolled her yes.

"You might wanna see this."

"No." Lily said stubbornly. Then she felt the same calloused hands hold hers and gently pulled them away .

"Go on , open your eyes." James told Lily.

Lily slowly opened her eyes and squinted as the light was almost blinding her , and there was it.

The sunset.

All of them marveled at the beauty of it. No words were spoken , only Remus and Sirius laughter was heard as the setting sun disappeared and was replaced by the ever twinkling lights. Lily turned to look at James and saw him as calm and as happy as ever.

This made her smile and sigh.

After a few laps around the Quidditch Pitch , they went back inside the castle.

"This is the best BWB day ever." Sirius exclaimed.

"I agree , we should do this more often." Remus added.

Lily groaned. " NOOOOO! "

"BUT LILY !"

"Just no pranks , oook ?"

Sirius huffed."Fine , spoil the fun."

James and Remus snickered at their friend and Lily rolled her eyes.

"WHATEVER."

"Did you have fun Lily?" Remus asked her.

She looked at James and smiling, told Remus , "I did."

They went and ate dinner and immediately went back to their dormitories.

As the boys , went up the stairs Lily called ,

"Hey guys ! Um , thanks."

They all grinned at her. "Anytime."

"Oh and James."

James turned to look at her.

"You'll be a great dad."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW !<strong>


	6. You Knew ?

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo, so Harry Potter isn't mine. :(**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update I just had my exams. My noggin was tortured. Still, THANKS for all of those who reviewed. This will be the last chapter of the story , I hope you like it ! Thanks for everything.**

**Chapter 6 : You knew ?**

_'Oh and James..You'll be a great dad.'_

_'You'll be a great dad.'_

_'You'll be a great dad.'_

James sighed it's 5:00 in the morning and what Lily had said keeps replaying in his head. He tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep. But whenever he closes his eyes, he only sees the redhead and hears her voice saying again and again_,'You'll be a great dad.'_

_'Will I?'_ he thought . Trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors woke up into a bright and cheerful Monday. People were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast , while others were still on their bed snoring peacefully. Lily sat down in the Great Hall and began to eat breakfast when something or rather someone plopped beside her.<p>

"Hi Lilykins !" Sirius greeted cheerfully. She smiled good-naturedly at him and went back to her food. Remus came too and greeted them when suddenly , Lily wondered ,

"Where's James?"

The boys looked at her and shrugged."Maybe he slept in , he'll turn out during Transfiguration."Lily nodded and said ," Ok."

But she felt different , she felt like something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Lily was now walking along the corridors of Hogwarts. She had been for the past 2 hours.<p>

She was trying to find James.

He did not turn out the whole day and she had not seen him too._ 'Where is he ?'_

She went back to the Gryffindor tower and went up to the boys dormitories. He wasn't there. She went to find Remus who was in the library. As she approached the reading boy , she asked him , "Have you seen James?" Remus looked up and answered her , "No actually , I haven't seen him all day , have you tried the astronomy tower ? Who usually goes there."

* * *

><p>It was already 7 pm and Lily was hungry , as she made her way to the astronomy tower , she stopped abruptly and sat down.<p>

_'Why am I looking for James? Why did I play along with all of this? Why is it that instead of ignoring him and forgetting all about that dare incident, I spend every day with the Marauders , especially with James and even forget that I'm not really pregnant ! What is happening ?'_

She replayed everything in her mind from the dare that she had done , to being rumored pregnant , to hanging out with the Marauders and falling in love with James smiled ,_ 'Instead of ignoring him I went along with everything because I enjoy his company , I played along because I was curious as to how he will handle it all and I'm looking for him because I'm worried and I need to tell him and convince him that I'm really not pregnant so we could stop all this absurdness and well I also need to tell him that , that , I love him.'_

She went up the Astronomy tower to check if the bespectacled boy was there and there he was.

He was crouched in a corner looking at the stars in the sky smiling at first then frowning afterwards. Lily looked at him wearily, she looked all over the castle and he was just here smiling then frowning like a fool. She approached him slowly and sat down next to him , as she did , she heard him sigh.

She turned to look at him. " James why are you here? Everybody was looking for you all day , what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to think about everything. Family , school , you and Bob."He answered a small smile in his face. Lily sighed and lowered her head dejectedly.

"James I need to tell you something.." She said. James slowly looked up at her and gestured her to continue.

"I'm not really pregnant ! I'm so so sor—"

"I know." James smiled

"—ry because I .. You what ?"

"I knew that you weren't pregnant."

"YOU KNEW?"

James looked at her cautiously and slowly nodded his head. Lily was furious.

"You knew , you knew all along and you never told me !" she exclaimed. "Why did you pretend ?"

At this James' smile vanished. He looked away from Lily and said ,

"I just wanted to know if having a kid was horrible. If they only give you problems and remorse."

Lily was taken aback by his answer. She moved closer to him , and whispered hoarsely , "I don't underst—"

"That was how my father viewed me. He said having me was the worst mistake of his life , he says having a me was horrible. He said I only give him problems and shame. I have always loved him , but me, he never did. Only mum does , she tries to convince dad but it only leads to a fight so I tell mum to forget about it. I never had a great father."

James was openly crying right now and Lily was too. She never knew that the super cheerful , optimistic and fun James could ever have a father like that. Almost everyone at Hogwarts likes him. Why is it that his father don't?

"He's an Auror so he's always on missions , he's not with me on my birthdays and even on Christmas sometimes. The first time I have ever enjoyed Christmas was when I was 10 and father was home for the holidays.."

_Flashback_

_"Happy Christmas Mum!" James exclaimed as the clock struck 12. He dashed near the fireplace and made for his presents under the tree. He opened them excitedly and smiled wider every time he opened one. Everybody he knows had given him a gift , but his still not completely happy. His father was not home. James plopped down the couch beside his mother and laid his head on her lap. His mother was looking at him worriedly and said ," Don't worry ."_

_James sighed , stood up and made for his room when—_

_" Emma.." James' father called. 'Dad!'_

_James ran and dashed to his father and enveloping him in hug and exclaiming , " Happy Christmas Dad!"_

_His father made no response. He let go of him and then he said , "Aren't you happy dad ?"_

_"No I'm not , I'm tired. Just go to your room." He said in a cold hard voice._

_As James went up the stairs he whispered to himself , "I'm glad your home dad , I missed you."_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

James smiled as he finished the story. Lily looked at him concernedly.

"Why was it your best one when your father didn't even greet you or hug you back ?"

James looked at her and gave her a small smile. "He came home."

Lily got nearer and hugged the wet faced boy. She began to cry again and James did too. As soon as they stopped , they wiped their tears and Lily looked up at James tear -stained face and said ,

"So is it horrible ? You know , having a , a kid?"

James smiled at her again.

"I convinced myself that Bob was real , that I had a kid and you know what ,it's the best feeling in the world. It makes me smile every time I wake up and even before I sleep, it made me feel like the happiest person in the world !"

Lily smiled at him and he smiled back. " It's great having a child."

" You got attached to Bob didn't you?" Lily teased. James stuck out his tongue at her. He touched her stomach and whispered , "Bob."

Lily smiled again but suddenly scrunched her nose at the name."You don't like to call it Bob do you?"James teased her. Now it was her turn to stick out her tongue."What would you like to call our son ?"he asked her.

"Whatever."

James laughed."I'll miss you Bob , you are the best."He told Lily's tummy.

"You know what James , I'm sure Bob is saying that you are the best too. He says that you are the greatest dad ever." That statement made James giddy and estatic. He then whispered again , " I love you Bob."

Lily grinned. " Harry."

James looked up at her confusedly and raised an eyebrow. " "What?"

"I would like our son to be called Harry."

James smiled goofily._ 'Our son.'_

"Harry." Both of them smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Years later..<em>

"I do have the greatest dad ever." Harry Potter said smiling at the story Sirius and Remus had just told him.

"You sure do , Harry. And after their encounter in the Astronomy Tower , we found them in broom cupboard , snogging."Remus laughed as he mused about that specific memory.

"I thought they were trying to make another Bob !" Sirius exclaimed. They all burst out laughing.

"Prongs sure was a great dad , huh." Sirius said. Harry turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah Sirius he was."

Sirius shrugged and said ," But I still think you should have been called Pie."

The END

* * *

><p><strong>Nah , Sirius , I like Harry better.<strong>

**Thanks for reading , REVIEW.**

**I'll more stories soon.**

**BYE and thanks again.**

**LOVEYAALL**

**-t.a.f :)**


End file.
